Birthday Present
by Black Bunnee
Summary: Chrono forgot Rosette's birthday! Oh, no, is she going to kill him now! Mild-fluff.


Birthday Present 

"Talking"

Chrono's thoughts 

A/N- I'm sorry, I've only read the 1st and 5th Chrono Crusade books. If I'm off, then I'm off, you can't blame me for trying. I'm not the best fanfic writer the world has to offer, I'm just the most psycho.

StttaaaaarrrrssssssssssTttttttttttttwwwwwwwwiiiinnnnkkkllleeeAaaattttNnnniiiiggggggghhhhhht

"Chrono!" Rosette yelled in a sing-song, off-key-yet-not-caring, cheery voice, "Chrono, get up! Guess what today is!"

The lump under the covers squirmed and tried to burry deeper into the warm blankets. It obviously did not care what the day was or the fact that Rosette was singing. It was tired and it wanted sleep. After a whole night of killing demons (and screwing up the rest of New York City), 'it' deserved a well earned rest. As if that would ever happen, and now, hours before dawn, Rosette was trying to wake 'it' up.

Rosette sighed, "Chrono!" She yanked the covers off of the groggy demon and glanced at his huddled form trying to locate the blankets before kicking his butt out of the bed, "Up!"

Chrono groaned in pain and opened his eyes to find the nun's face staring into his. He squeezed them shut and opened them again; she was still staring, grinning excitedly. "I'm waiting! Guess what today is!"

She got up and started dancing in the middle of the room fro no apparent reason. Drugs, it had to be drugs.

_God Almighty, what is wrong with this woman? Every other morning I have to work my ass off trying to get her up and the one day I want to sleep in, what does she do? This is punishment. This is my suffering for eating the last pancake, isn't it? Cruel, inhuman punishment…wait…I'm not human. Well this is a great way to start a day._ Chorno blinked and glanced over at the window, not even a hint of light-just the lamp in the room. "It's Tuesday, now go back to bed."

**Wrong answer**.

Rosette stopped in mid-step and the happy face left her . The light in her eyes was replaced with a fire and her happiness that seemed to be radiating off of her was put out with a cold douse of reality. She calmly counted to ten before glancing over at Chrono was now sitting on the ground, scratching his ear. How could he? She thought he knew…

Chrono couldn't really understand why Rosette would wake him up just for that. Tuesday…Tuesday…what was so interesting about Tuesday? Before he could actually figure anything out, a shoe came whizzing past his head and was buried into the wall behind him.

"Chrono you butthead!" Rosette screamed at him.

"Jesus, woman! What the heck!" Chrono shot back. _I am seriously not going to get any sleep now am I?_ He scrambled out of the way of another shoe and held a Bible in front of him as defense, "What did I do now? It's, like, three in the morning and I'm dead tired! Why are you trying to kill me now!"

"How could you forget, Chrono? I've known you for four years-HOW COULD YOU FORGET!"

"Forget what! And don't you dare think of throwing anything else at me-you wouldn't dare try to kill me if hurting a Bible was involved!"

A shoe slammed into the Bible in Chrono's hands as a reply. The force made him stumble back.

"A Bible's a book, Chrono! Book's don't have feelings! However, people do and YOU HAVE JUST TOTALLY FORGETTEN THAT!"

Chrono dropped the Bible and dove for the ground as a bucket raced towards him. It grazed his leg and smashed in the wall. "What did I do? I'm tired, I'm hungry, I am not in the mood to die right now!"

"You forgot!" Rosette screamed, voice cracking, tears threatening to spill out of her lovely blues eyes. She stared over at Chrono, "You forgot my birthday!"

"Say what…?" Chrono sputtered, trying to take hold of what happened. _Oh, shit! I knew there was something! Of course…a shoe slamming into Bible you're using as protection can do that. Holy crap! I totally forgot and I have no present and…and…I'm so screwed…_ He jumped up, but kept a distance away from Rosette, "Oh, gosh, you're not serious, are you?"

"Of c-c-course I'm serious!" She furiously wiped the back of her hand over her eyes, "You promised never to forget my birthday and for the past four years, I've been sweet about it. You forgetting and all…being a day, a week, a month late. B-but now, here we are. I even got all dressed up-" True, she was wearing a backless, light purple, almost pink, dress, similar to the one she wore to the casino. It wasn't at all like those tacky habits Rosette dreaded. She smelled like a certain perfume that tickled Chrono's nose and though she was on the verge of killing something or bursting into tears, she still looked gorgeous. "-and I went through all this trouble to get all the knots out of my hair…"

"Um…"

Chrono was speechless. Four years was long enough to get it right. A year of getting those damn butterflies and stupid jello legs was a hint he should've remembered this time around. Year five was up and Rosette Christopher was seventeen, growing up right before his eyes. Once a just a cute kid and now a lovely lady. More than that. A girl he loved.

She was taking his heart and crumbling pieces off of it.

"I had to spend the convent's money to find this damn perfume that I don't even like and then I had to make myself get up-I hate getting up this early. I did th-th-this all in hope you might remember. AND YOU STILL CANT!"

"…sorry?"

"Sorry ain't cutting it! Sorry won't replace the hours I've been up, trying to frigging get ready. 'Sorry' doesn't replace forgotten things or hurt feelings. The only thing 'sorry' does is tell me you screwed up!"

"Well that's the only way I know how to say it!" Chrono yelled, "I forgot and I screwed up and I'm sorry!."

"Chrono, would it hurt you to remember my birthday! YOU PROMISED THIS TIME!"

_She's very good at this guilt factor. _

Suddenly she was calm and not screaming the shit out of Chrono. Tears coursed their way down her cheeks as she looked over at him, "I just thought you'd remember. It'd mean so much and all."

"I tried, I really did." Chrono muttered, studying his feet.

"You know what, just forget it. It's too early anyways…" Rosette flashed a quick, obviously fake smile at Chrono before running past him and out the room.

He stood when he was for a second, trying to figure out if any of that really happen, then sat on the bed and rested his face in his hands, "Stupid butterflies. Stupid birthday. Stupid, stupid, stupid…"

SsssstttttttttaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrsssssssGgggrrrrrrrraaaaaaaannnntttttttWwwwwiiiiiiisssssssshheeess

Rosette sat on her bad, her knees pulled up to her chest. She should've known Chrono wouldn't remember. As much as she'd like him to, he never would. Never give her the one present she'd wanted from him since day one. Never, never, never. Totally clueless Chrono. Totally clueless, cute Chrono.

She sighed and looked out the window; it was still deathly black. Where was the light? Where was the light in her darkest hour? Apparently, he was trying to go back to bed across the hall.

There was a creak of the floorboards next to her room. Rosette dismissed it, "Old convent. Too loud when people are trying to think."

There was another creak and another, getting louder and louder until the last groan of the wooden floor stopped right next to her bed. Rosette went on alert the moment she heard creaks approaching her. There was two choices to what was behind her a) a demon or b) Chrono. At any given moment, Rosette would give anything for Chrono, but now she'd give the rest of her soul for a demon. Anything to _not_ face who she'd so stupidly acted on front of.

"Rosette?"

Damn! Well…technically, Chrono was a demon. Rosette refused to move, she concentrated on trying to find something in the window.

"Rosette, I said I was sorry. Really, I mean it."

He was melting her faster than butter. "So?" She could've slapped herself.

"You can't stay mad at me forever. Look, I didn't forget it was your birthday. I have your present."

Bribery perhaps? No, it wasn't like Chrono to do bribery (a/n: unless it is in on of the other volumes I so wonderfully forgot to read).

"Y-you think I'm mad at you? I'm not mad," Rosette said, turning around, "I'm just-"

Chrono's soft lips caught hers in a kiss. Rosette's eye's widened for a second in surprise, then she melted into the it. Deepening the kiss. Chrono broke the kiss.

"Happy Birthday, Rosette." He whispered, grinning and red like a cherry, "Now go to bed."

He turned around and started towards the door, muttering something about her perfume.

Rosette was in shock, but slowly smiled, "You can bunk in mine."

Chrono held up a finger and dove behind the doorframe.

_Yesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!_

He came back and climbed into the bed and buried himself deep into the covers, like a gopher. He sat up two times, once to kiss Rosette again and make her heart stop and the next to sneeze, "Stupid perfume."

SsssssssttttttttaaaaaaaaarrrrrssssSsssshhhhhhhiiiiiiinnnnnnneeeeTtttiiilllllllllllllDddddddaaaaaawwwwwnnnnnn

Omigosh, I'm done. I'm happy, but I'm screwed, now. I have finals tomorrow (whoop-de-do) and now, at one a.m., I get to study till dawn b/c I know for a fact I have a 75 of failing the whole damn thing. Studying-away!

I hope y'all liked that, so REVIEW, PLZ!


End file.
